


You Decided To Do This?

by LeftoverFT



Series: You can't leave him [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, EridansDadWarnedHimAboutCaptors, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Maybe? If Eridan doesn't say no, Sadstuck, Sol cheats on Eri with his best friend, SolCheats, SolwantsAThreesome, Threesome - M/M/M, andEriWantsSomeoneToHelpHim, it's not terrible I promise, might continue this, then wants a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could have dealt with anything else, but this is too much. You can't believe he'd do this.</p><p> <br/>This can be read alone, but if you want a more in depth ending, I did make this a 'chose your own ending' story, at the end of chapter two, you can decide if Eridan should leave Sollux, or if he should give him another chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You know him, or at least you thought you had each of his little quirks, little thoughts that made him him, all sorted out, but once again, you were wrong.

So very wrong.

Even if you didn't know him, you still wouldn't have thought he'd do this. Though you guess that's the point, for you not to notice it, not see something that others may have found obvious.

Even if you were annoying from time to time, even if you pissed him off, even if you weren't the most beautiful creature out there, you still didn't think he would- could do this.

And with yours and his closest friend? Though you have to say, they aren't just friends now. You sucked in a deep breath, and let it out in a heavy sigh. You were currently waiting in your shared living room, you and him had moved in together about a year ago. As that Aradia chick Sollux hangs out with all the time says, time flies. Though normally she'd say it with a strange smile, and right now, you don't think you could force yourself to even attempt a smile.

You don't even know when it all started. He had not really changed much, still fought with you, still said he loved you, still went to work and came back in time, still slept with his arms securely around your waist. It all seemed (seems) so real. There was nothing different, nothing wrong.

So then why was he sleeping with Karkat?

You don't even know when they did it, probably while you were at work, or at the store, or maybe even when they were at work.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to move in only 2 houses down from Karkat, or encourage Sollux to work at that crappy electronics shop with him.

You let out another shaky sigh, biting your lip and staring down at your rings. You could hear them yelling at each other in hushed whispers, and it made your chest tighten in a deep, throbbing pain.

You guessed it made sense. They were always hanging out, closer than close, always there to snip at each other and help one another. He probably knows more about Sollux than you could ever hope to learn.

That doesn't make the pain lessen. Actually makes it a hell of a lot worse.

You had been with him for so long, 3 years, and 5 years of being friends before that. You two seemed to connect, many could agree that you two had always bounced off each other. You could keep something going even when it seemed dead.

You, despite popular belief, didn't get with Sollux for sex. You actually wouldn't let him anywhere near your virginity until a full year of being together. And even now, he is (was) the one to call the shots more often than not.

Maybe that's the problem? You wasn't giving Sollux what he wanted? You weren't sexual enough, didn't keep him happy in every way. But even if, Sollux could have just asked you to be more involved, he knows that.

You resisted reaching for your phone and texting Tavros. Though most people besides Karkat, Sollux, and sometimes Feferi if she was feeling up to it, ignored you, you had actually made good friends with the short animal lover. You could trust him a good deal, and at the moment, he was the only one you trusted. And that made it hard to not ask him if you could come to his house, and stay there until the pain went away.

You wanted to bolt out of your house and never come back, never see Karkat or Sollux ever again, leave them to be together. But, as an Ampora, you have to be strong, for they do not bolt from a battle.

Your dad was right, you are weaker than most, too emotional, and being with Sollux would come back to hurt you. Maybe his hatred towards the Captor family wasn't completely right, but also wasn't completely wrong.

You wanted to see Cronus, despite how much he normally annoys you, he knew when you needed some help, and he would step in as a good older brother.

You wanted anyone right now, anyone who would help. Even that Dave kid that Karkat likes to yell at. He's not too bad, he complimented the cape you wore for Halloween, and tells you he 'digs' your hair.

You just don't want to be alone, and that's exactly what you are.

You would have preferred anything else, being dumped would have been better. Why didn't he dump you? It would've been so much easier. Gt rid of you and get who he really wants, no hassle.

You would have rather him hit you and smack you around until you were bleeding on the floor than this. Physical pain healing is a short matter of time compared to emotional pain.

You wanted to scream, to cry, to sob until your neighbors came to check on you. Instead you sucked in a breath and sat up a bit straighter. Amporas don't cry over stupid emotional things like this.

You bit your cheek when they walked into the room, and closed your eyes, just listening. Everything was quiet for about 3 minutes.

Then Sollux broke the silence, "ED, I- you weren't supposed to see-"

"See you an' Kar goin at it in on our bed? Yea, I get the feelin you wouldn't a' wanted me to see that." You felt so angry, but you also felt like curling up, hiding from everyone.

"I, look ED, I didn't want this to happen," Sollux tried to walk closer to you, his lanky limbs and heavy steps, and you put your hand up to stop him.

"You didn't want this to happen?" You open your eyes to see him a few steps in front of a very guilty and pissed looking Karkat, "then why didn't you just dump me? Why cheat?"

"I do still love you, that's not gone, I just," he took a deep breath,"I, me and Karkat obviously don't feel like being normal friends. And-"

"So because you wanted to fuck Karkat, and you wanted to still be with me, you decided to sneak around an' do it instead of just sayin something?" You glared at him, noting that you were right, sex was so lacking he wanted to fuck his friend instead.

"Let him finish! Stop cutting him off while he's trying to explain what the fuck has been going on," Karkat, oh sweet, perfect Karkat, bit out at you.

You could feel your eye twitch, and you almost didn't notice the way Sollux turned and glared at Karkat. "Listen up, ya lyin fuck, I'm only gonna say this once, you yell at me one more fuckin time right now, and I'll throw your short ass out the damn door. Now then, how about you 'explain what the fuck has been going on', Sol."

Karkat's face fell, and he stepped back a bit. Even Sollux gulped, nodding. "I- I do love you, I hate you, but I love you, and I also love Karkat. I didn't want to just come in and ask 'hey can we bang our friend and perhaps date him too?' I didn't know what to do ED-"

"Stop calling me that."

"Eridan, I just, I did something stupid."

You licked your lips and swallowed down the crap in your throat that was making it harder to breath. "How long?"

"5 months. I was going to tell you-!"

Normally Sollux's lisp was welcoming, made you feel safe, at home, but right now you wanted to knock his teeth out just so he'd stop talking. "I'm sure you were."

"I was, me and Karkat were going to do it in a much better way. Babe, I'm sorry for this! I didn't want to just cheat on you, I just wanted another person. And it's not anything because of you, you're not lacking anything, I just like Karkat and you."

And you. Not you and Karkat. Karkat and you. He comes first. You sneered at the thought, making Sollux flinch a bit. He may be taller and broader than you, but you have a good deal of strength, and right now, you'd really love to use it.

"What do you want me ta say?" You ask, looking towards your guest.

Karkat looked away from your gaze, and Sollux responded. "I don't know, say okay. Say you're cool with a polyamorous relationship, let me come over there, let me make it up to you, treat you like a prince for the next couple of months. I just- I don't want just one of you-"

"You do love twos."

"I do, you know I do, and I also love you, and him. But I get it if you're pissed, if you wanna say no, but please think about it when you're not as pissed?" Sollux tried to stay calm, you could see him sweating though, obviously afraid of you rejecting his idea of a perfect relationship.

"You're so worried about losing Karkat, but I think you should be more worried on losin me," you start, rolling your head backwards,"Sollux, I would have been fine with anything- anything else. You waking me up at 2 in the mornin and askin if we could add Kar in. But this, this is the worst. I can't fuckin believe you. After three years, and this is how you decide to go about it? Cheatin on me. Well Sollux, I could and can deal with everything else, but this is too much for me. It's over."

You watched as Sollux's face fell, watched his noes scrunch up, and his eyes get all watery. You yourself felt like crying, sobbing, you love this man, but you can't just let him screw someone else then drop this on you.

"Eri- Eridan, no. Please, just a break, don't just leave me. Babe, we can fix this," Sollux was reaching out for you now, and you scooted away.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Eridan please don't dump him, I'm fucking sorry man, you don't have to include me, but holy shit what you two had was great, don't dump him," now Karkat was moving forward, he had small tear trails running down his face, his lips puffed up from biting them. The same lips that kissed your boyfriends.

You thought about it, you truly did, and eventually you sighed. "Fine, but I'm stayin with Tav for awhile, clear my head an' shit. When I get back, we can talk about breakin up or stayin put and things that relate. I suggest you come up with a good way to convince me you're both not cheatin slobs that I should beat the shit out of and kick out."

Sollux actually looked hopeful, and Karkat had let out a small breath. They both nodded, and you hated yourself for thinking that you loved them, your boyfriend and your mutual best friend.

Even if you got back with him, things will be shaky for awhile, and if you let Karkat in, it'll get even more unstable, but maybe, if they buy you enough gifts and stop acting like two cheating, lying jackasses, you would help make it work.

After you had packed your bags, though with a bit of difficulty since two idiots wouldn't stop getting in the way, you had headed to Tavros's house, sending him a quick message. You refused to let either hug you bye, and didn't wave back to them when you pulled out of the driveway. You aren't forgiving them, not for a long while, so they can suffer as you ignore them.

You take one last deep breath, and settle against the seat. The pain was still there, and you didn't feel much of anything else, but you love this man, so maybe, once again, you'll forgive him and give him what he wants.


	2. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea what to do, but having Dave and Tavros with you sure does help.

  
You sucked in a deep breath, knocking on Tavros's door. He had told you to come over, wanting to help you. He was too nice, the second you say you don't feel perfect, he wants to help. You're glad he's your friend.

He opened it soon after you knocked, letting you in right away. He helped you-god you hate saying that, helped you, you can't do anything for yourself when you're like this, it's always other people helping you-, to his couch, sitting you down.

"Oh jeez, you um, you want a drink? I'll start up some tea? The type you really like." You stared at him, watching him fidget.

"Yea, yes, I'd really like that." You answered, seeing him nod and skitter off to his small kitchen.

You loved his house. It was small, but it was so nice. It always felt welcoming, soothing, the air was somehow different, and you loved it. You felt so incredibly at peace, it was hard to believe that you had found out your boyfriend was cheating on you just an hour ago.

He came back, the tea on in the other room. He sat next to you and gave you a small smile, opening his arms.

You collapsed in them, though you wouldn't say that if anyone asked, you're an Ampora, and Amporas to not crash into people's laps and hold onto them like they'll die if they don't.

You hold onto him, and he holds you just as tightly, for ten minutes or so before he cracks the silence.

"So what exactly happened?"

"Sol's been cheating."

"O-oh my god. How did you..?"

"I walked in on him and Karkat." You didn't want to talk about it, it hurt so bad, felt like someone has a knife in your back, and with each word, they twist it deeper. But you wanted to talk about it, wanted to cry, to scream, to yell about how mad and upset you are, how he broke your heart. You chose to listen to your friends heart as he sat up a bit, keeping you glued to his chest while he shifted.

"He cheated on you? With Karkat? That's, I'm glad I wasn't there, I would've beat the lisp out of him."

You couldn't hold back a small smile. Tavros probably would have, he hated cheating just as much as you, and you know he has experienced being cheated on too. That's how he got out of his relationship with his ex, you hated that girl, she doesn't deserve happiness, love, anything. Not even death, she should be put to suffer somewhere where she can't get to anybody.

"Yea, you would have. I wanted to, I did, but they were both watchin me an', I just. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't-" you inhaled a shaky breath and tried to calm yourself down.

You heard Tavros gently shushing you, rubbing your back gently. He always knew how to help you relax.

"I- he wanted me and him to go polyamorous. I just," you sigh and think of your, you don't know what Sollux is to you actually ex maybe, whatever he is now's pleading.

"He wanted you and Karkat? So he went about that by cheating on you? What a fucking-" you heard and felt him take a deep breath, trying to calm his building anger.

"He's an idiot." He left it at that, going back to gently rubbing your back.

"I don't know what to tell him. I wanna break it off, but he's, we're.. I just," you sighed and tried to think of the right words.

"You've been together for so long, I understand that you're confused. I know this probably hurts worse than when Feferi broke up with you, but Eri, you can't just let him get away with this. He can't just be forgiven and given what he wants. Even if you do get back with him, you need to set up a whole new playing field, he can't just take everything and anything he wants without your address to it. He could have gone about this is such better, easier ways, but he decided to be a dumbass. Him and Karkat, they're both asses, I thought at least one of them had common sense. You need time, so until you can think properly, I'll be helping you out. And after that, I'll be helping you out until we're old dudes who need help from a third party," after his rant, he does that when he's mad, you know cause you helped him after Terezi licked all over the birthday cake he made for Gamzee last year and ruined it, he smiled down at you.

You nodded and gave him a small smile. He really was relaxing, always promising things he could, and would, go through with, playing with your hair, and always smelling like a flower garden.

You were shaken when you heard his doorbell ring.

"He's back already?" He shifted you up and wrapped a blanket around you as he headed for the door.

"Who?"

"Dave, I made him take my dogs for a walk, give me one sec." Tavros headed off, and you could hear his conversation when he opened the door.

You didn't mind Dave, he was sweet enough, sarcastic as hell, but who in your friend group wasn't. His ironic act is a little strange, but past that, he's a good guy.

You heard Tavros and Dave arguing, Tavros saying he shouldn't come in, you wouldn't want to see him, and Dave would do something stupid. Dave's argument being that he's not an idiot, and you 'totally wouldn't mind seeing his sweet Strider ass', he can help you recover with his raps.

You hope to whatever God is out there, that he doesn't rap.

After awhile you hear Tavros sigh and let him in. You hear dog claws scratching at the floor as they run into the living room.

"Hey," you whisper to them, getting one to come over so you could pet him.

Dave came into the living room first, flashing you a small smile. "Hey, heard you were having a shit day."

You nodded, kissing the dog on its soft little head. Like you said, Dave isn't bad, he too has a relaxing air, he's normally neutral, so he doesn't make you feel more hectic and brought down.

Tavros comes in eventually, bringing sweet smelling tea with him. When he handed you a cup, you just smelt it at first, letting the sweet aroma drift you off into your land of thoughts.

You came back to the land of the living when Dave asks you what's up.

You sip at your tea and give him a short run down. As you got through your story, you could see he was visibly pissed.

It shocked you in a weird way, sure the Strider wasn't as emotionless as he used to be, but he still didn't carry his heart on his sleeve. Seeing his eyebrows pulled up, and his mouth turned down in a rough sneer was not something you expected.

"God, that asshole. I thought he learned when to bug out of peoples relationships after Terezi screamed at him in high school, but obviously not. What a sack of-"

"Dave. I don't think we need to add onto the list of reasons we should all be mad right now. Let's just try and calm down, deal with anger tomorrow."

Dave nodded and relaxed a bit, sitting on the ground and playing with one of Tavros's dogs. You think it's name is Tink? And this ones name is Peter.

You sat against Tavros, sipping at your tea, listening to Dave hum some tune.

After small talk and a movie, you've calmed down enough to not feel on the verge of tears every other moment. You tell Tavros that you'll go pay for a hotel, and he grabs your shoulders and pushes you to his cute, little guest bedroom.

"You're not going out there, you'll be staying with me until you feel better. And if you try to sneak out cause you feel bad about, as you put it, using my kindness too much, I'll track you down and force you to sleep here. I'm not letting my best friend suffer alone in some hotel."

You nod, accepting the night clothes he gives you, and hugging him goodnight. Dave had left after you mentioned being tired, so it was now just you both in the house.

You lay on the quaint bed, and force yourself to sleep. That night you dream of you and Sollux breaking up, and you never finding love again. It wakes you with a choked cry.

You can feel the sweat on you, the dream coming back to you in short bursts, you breaking up, him screaming at you, you not knowing what to do but scream back.

It was too much, you wanted to cry, you wanted to call Cronus, wanted to yell for Tavros to come hug you until you passed out from exhaustion.

Instead you stay awake and watch the ceiling, thinking of what to do.

  
You've been staying at Tavros's house for about a week when Dave first asks you to go on a walk with him.

He's about to walk Tavros's little dogs when he stops to invite you. Tavros sends him a glare, saying you didn't have to go.

And for once in the past week, you felt in control. You agreed, cause you can. This is on you, you can control where you go, and where you're going is around the block.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Dave speaks up.

"So I was wondering, how long were ya'll together?"

"Hm, three years, almost four. We've known each other for ages though. Bullied each other all through high school."

Dave nodded, looking over at you. "So why'd he decide to play you like this? Like, not a short, one sentence summary."

"Wanted a poly with Kar, didn't think I'd say yes. So he started, I guess dating him? He might've just been sleeping with him, I don't know. Behind my back. He said he still loves me, but he loves Kar too. I- I would've said yes, after awhile of thinkin, but this. I can't just agree with this." You pause and suck in a breath, lick your lips, and close your eyes. You try to erase all your depressing thoughts, all the self-depreciating comments that arise, telling you that it's your fault. You didn't put in enough, and now he loves another man.

"That's fucked. No one should have to deal with this shit. After me and 'Rezi broke up, and thought she'd get with Karkat, but instead, as you probably know, she started secretly dating Vriska. Which meant Vriska was cheating on Tav. And, fuck, when I found out, I was so pissed. I refused to talk to her for months. You just can't do that shit. Use someone like that," he sighed and looked down at the dogs.

You nodded, speaking up. "Yea, I've never been close to either of 'em. And I'm glad. I tried to help Tav through it, and hey, he is better now."

"Yea, a lot better. Without that crazy bitch hanging off him, he's doing pretty well." Dave gave a small smile, glancing at you.

"Hm, yea. I just, after everyone had freaked out about that, I was sure it wouldn't happen again, we all had been so angered by it. But I guess I was wrong, despite how much I tried, how much I thought we were great together, it all went wrong. And I shoulda known it would happen. They were always together, they'd make a better couple." You sigh and wring your hands together, sneering at the thought of Karkat and Sollux dating.

"Hey man, there's no way to see that shit coming. And even if they're better together, that's no reason to do that. He should've talked to you about it." Dave rested a hand on your shoulder, and it was more comforting than you could've imagined. "If you need anything, or just wanna talk, I'm here for you."

You gave him a small smile, thinking of all the times you've been told that, which surprisingly wasn't much. A few times by Feferi when you were kids, every once and awhile by Karkat, last time he probably said it was last year, and twice by Sollux, it was mostly Tavros who told it to you. So being told it again, and so sincerely, it really lifted a weight off your shoulders, someone was behind you. Two people had your back, and it felt amazing.

"Yea, thanks Dave."

"No problem, Eri. Now ready to turn this freak-show around and head back to Tav's place?" Dave stopped in his place and you stopped too, nodding.

"Yea, maybe I can get him to make me more tea." You follow beside him, and think to yourself as he rambles on about different raps him and Tavros have been working on.

You aren't sure what to do. You love Sollux, you both have been through so much together, years of adoration and hatred all smashed together. It'd take you years to get over him, if you ever do.

But he cheated on you, and that is something you can't take. Cheating is a low move, especially when it's with your best friend.

But you can't lie, you've thought about being more than friends with Karkat before, he was one of your first crushes.

But even you, the 'slut' of your friend group, though you haven't ever slept around, wouldn't cheat. It's one of your main rules, you and your partner must be loyal. And Sollux and Karkat broke it.

What are you going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose the series that you'd like to follow for your ending. If you want them to get back together, chose "You can't leave him." If you want them to split, chose the other one. This can be a read alone story, and you can leave it at a vauge, who knows ending like this.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any Grammer mistakes and what not.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add something later? To tie it up, idk


End file.
